Name the Unnamed
by excusemesirx
Summary: He didn't know why he was frustrated at his best friends. It's not as if he fancies her or anything.


**A/N I was reading a fiction about Lysander/Lily/Lorcan when this idea popped into my head. I'm obsessed with the Marauders. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize, I do, however, own Cortez and Aaron, and this plot.**

—

Remus was staring glumly at his empty plate. His eyes were unfocused, and his friends could tell that something was bothering him. It couldn't have been the full moon; that had passed two weeks ago.

"Ey, Moony?" Sirius Black asked one of his best friends in a lighthearted tone, and his eyes flickered up to him, just to drift away to the Entrance Hall where the person that was capturing his attention walked through, arguing with one of their friends.

"Moony?" James Potter asked him, following his mate's eyes to the hall, craning his neck to look at the group that was gradually getting closer to the Gryffindor table.

"So, Moony, you fancy one of the ladies in Cortez's group?" James asked Remus, smirking slightly at his discomfort with the question.

"Who does Remus like?" Alexis, Sirius' current girlfriend asked, sliding in next to Sirius, kissing his cheek in the process.

"One of Cortez's friends," Sirius answered immediately. Alexis crinkled her nose with a look of disgust on her face.

"Why one of them? They're, like, just a bunch of annoying posers. They think that they're like all that and everything," Alexis told them, glaring at the group who had taken their place at the Gryffindor house table and had begun and talking to each other about their summers.

"Hey! They're not!" Remus and James exclaimed at the same time, both defending the girl that they liked. Lily was also in 'Cortez's group' as most people had taken to calling it, even though the girl was a year younger then Lily Evans.

"Ha! Proof! So, who is it?" Sirius asked, leaning towards his friend in suggested secrecy. All of their eyes drifted towards their group, who were laughing. Cortez rolled her dark brown eyes at her best friends, then begun laughing with them.

"Ah…Alexis, can you leave?" Sirius asked the girl.

"But…Sirius!" Alexis whined in her high pitched voice, pouting her lips and making her brown eyes huge.

"Cranel, just _go_!" James exclaimed, annoyed at his mate's girlfriend. Alexis pouted again, then got up and stormed over to the other side of the table, past Cortez. Alexis hit her arm against Cortez' head, and the girl looked up at Alexis, raised an eyebrow then went back to talking to her friends.

"Bloody hell, Remus! Just tell us already!" Sirius exclaimed to Remus, just as the first years came into the Great Hall. They were sorted slowly, each first year as pale and small as the next.

* * *

"Where we that small in First Year?" Cortez asked Lily.

"Yes, you were," Lily told her, then put a finger to her lips, signaling to stop talking. Finally, the food appeared on the table and everybody began digging into their food like wild animals. Well, at least all of the men did. All of the females began eating normally.

"Come on, we have to lead the first years," Lily told Cortez, standing up and bringing her up with her. Cortez sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever." They met up with Aaron and Remus, the other Gryffindor Prefects.

"First Years, over here!" Lily called, yet nobody heard her.

"One…two…three…" Cortez and Aaron whispered together. "OY! Gryffindor midgets over here!" Lily hit Cortez's arm as the first years began walking towards them, their eyes drooping.

"It got their attention," Cortez muttered, rubbing her arm. "Come on, don't fall behind or else you'll be stuck in this castle until someone stumbles across you, which might not be for a while. I remember the story about the last person who did that, that first year Mariah from a few hundred years ago? Yeah, all they found was her body. It's pretty nasty." Aaron laughed.

"Aaron! Don't encourage her!" Lily snapped at him, and she and Remus began talking about the castle, Aaron and Cortez inputting thoughts at random times which usually ended up with Lily telling them off.

"And here is your home for the next seven years," Cortex announced, running ahead of the group, her waist-length black hair flowing out behind her.

"This corridor? Yes, because we all can fit in this space real well," A first year said sarcastically.

"I know, it's a comfy fit," Aaron said approvingly.

"Will you just say the password already? I'm not going to wait all night," the Fat Lady snapped at the four prefects. Lily opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey, Moony! Other prefect people!" Sirius called as he, James, and Peter ran into the corridor. "We need the password."

"What's the magic word?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know, which is why we're asking you," James informed them. "Go out with me?"

"No!" Lily yelled. "Flapjack."

"Come on, Evans!" Cortez rolled her eyes.

"Cameron! You're finally here!" one of Cortez's friends called.

"Who's Cameron?" James wondered as Lily told the firsties which door is which.

"Gee, I wonder," Cortez said sarcastically, walking off towards her friends.

"I'm tired and don't want to stay up that late. I'm going to bed," Cortez said simply, the firelight reflecting against her natural tanned skin. She walked over to the dormitories, her friends following her automatically, even the Sixth Years. James and Sirius both put one hand on Remus' back, pushing him forcefully up into their dorm with Peter following behind like a lost puppy.

"Okay, Moony, which one of Cortez's friends do you fancy?" Sirius asked Remus as all four of them began changing out of their robes into their pajamas.

"Did you know her name's Cameron?" James said thoughtfully.

"It is? I didn't think that she had a first name." Sirius said, his voice drifting away slightly. Remus took that opportunity as they were thinking to dive into his bed, sliding the curtains shut and putting a locking charm on them.

"Okay, right, back to the subject at hands. Remus? Ey… Remus?"

But Remus wasn't listening, and certainly wasn't opening his curtains back open. Why did he suddenly feel irritated at his friends? It's not as if he cares if they know her name...It's not as if he fancies her or anything.


End file.
